Trzynaście mrugnięć później
by RabbitHole
Summary: Miniatura stworzona jakiś czas temu. Nic powalającego. Jeżeli znajdzie się choć jedna osoba, której się spodoba, będę szczęśliwa.


Raz.  
Wtedy, gdy nie jest się pewnym reakcji drugiej osoby i czeka się na to, co powie. Rozpaczliwie pragniesz cofnąć czas, masz nadzieję, że nagle zmienią się prawa fizyki, albo że zaraz się obudzisz.  
Dwa.  
Czując te perfekcyjne dłonie na idealizowanych przez niego plecach. Tak przynajmniej uważał.  
Trzy.  
Gdy po podłodze posypały się guziki jego markowej koszuli, a on o to nie dbał.  
Trzy i pół.  
Kiedy miał wrażenie, że całuje pomnik, a nie człowieka. Kiedy nagle poczuł, jak jego ręka dotyka pleców. Poddawał się. Przyciągnął go do siebie i oddał pocałunek. I kiedy był pewien, że między jego rozpaczliwą decyzją, a chwilą, kiedy oderwali się od siebie minął rok.  
Cztery.  
Za każdym razem, kiedy przerywali pocałunek czuli się jak noworodki wyciągane z brzucha matki. Wszystko było nowe, głośne, zbyt jasne i nie wiedzieli, gdzie ich to zaprowadzi.  
Pięć.  
Po tym mrugnięciu jeszcze długo nie otwierał oczu. Z podniecenia, a może ze strachu? A może nie pozwalały mu na to wargi muskające w tamtej chwili jego powieki?  
Sześć.  
To było wtedy, kiedy wbrew sobie zaczął wierzyć w przesądy. Nie wstydził się tego, bo wiedział, że ma do tego prawo. Wywalczył je sobie znosząc szesnaście lat upokorzeń.  
Siedem.  
Kiedy czekał na wybuch i nie bardzo chciał ponownie unieść powieki. Strach przed gniewem i rozczarowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy drugiej osoby. I potem ta ulga i świadomość, że to musi być miłość, kiedy czuje się, że czyjeś ręce przygarniają cię jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
Dziesięć.  
Kiedy nie było już miejsca na jego ciele, którego by nie znał. Pamięta dokładnie ten strach, że może odkrył już wszystko, że może teraz przejdą do szarości. Śmiech, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, jakie brednie wygadywał.  
Jedenaście.  
Kiedy odkrywasz, że tak naprawdę miłość jest samolubna i zazdrosna. Że nie ma w niej nic pięknego. Piękne było dopiero to, że oni tego nie zauważali.  
Dwanaście.  
Ta rozpaczliwa chęć zatrzymania jutra. Zaparcia się o dziś całą siłą drobnych dłoni. Złość, bo nawet jeśli Bóg istnieje, to złośliwie rozhuśtał wskazówki zegara, by odebrać te kilka chwil. Co z tego, że będzie kolejny dzień, skoro nie wykorzystali w całości obecnego?  
Trzynaście.  
Rozmazany zarys ust, twarz o śmiesznym sino-bordowym kolorze i wielki czerwony nos. Usta wykrzywiał grymas, bezgłośny krzyk malował się w przekrwionych oczach, a także na wargach barwy rozdeptanych malin. Patykowate dłonie dygotały, spazmy szarpały pokrzywionym ciałem. To zobaczył w lustrze.  
Poczuł jak dłonie, te same, które znał lepiej niż własne, oplatają się wokół jego bioder. Delikatny pocałunek w to zaczarowane miejsce, gdzie szyja łączy się z ramieniem.  
- Jesteś piękny.  
Pokręcił głową i wysunął się z jego objęć. Wyszedł z łazienki i usiadł na łóżku. Zacisnął powieki. Starał się zignorować, że materac ugiął się pod ciężarem drugiej osoby.  
- Jeżeli to przez coś, co powiedziałem…  
Nie. To nie było to. Zgaduj dalej.  
Poczuł dłoń na ramieniu, która następnie bardzo powoli zsunęła się wzdłuż linii jego kręgosłupa. Ale potrzeba była czegoś dużo więcej, żeby zareagował. I Blaine doskonale o tym wiedział.  
Przesunął rzęsami po jego policzkach. Zdziwił się, że nie spłonęły od żaru, który wydzielały.  
- Do twarzy ci w czerwonym.  
No tak. Rumienił się. Zdziwiłby się, gdyby było inaczej. Tymczasem przez całe jego drobne ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Śmiech.  
Za każdy rozpięty guzik dostawał nagrodę w postaci pocałunku. Każde miejsce pozbawione materiału musiało go otrzymać. Jego serce biło tak mocno, że Blaine roześmiał się cicho. Oderwał się od jego skóry. Dłoń spoczęła po lewej stronie kurtowej piersi, jakby chciał uspokoić ptaka, który tak dziko szamotał się w klatce żeber. Spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy, jak gdyby chciał przelać na niego swój spokój. Jego tęczówki miały tak intensywnie czekoladowy kolor, że Kurt niemal czuł słodki smak w ustach. Jakkolwiek infantylne było to porównanie. Blaine pocałował miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą spoczywała jego dłoń. Kurt pomyślał, że gdyby miał umrzeć, chciałby, żeby to był ten moment. Tak długo jak znajdował się w ramionach ukochanej osoby, nie bał się już niczego.  
Blaine kontynuował swoją wędrówkę przesuwając dłońmi po jego plecach. Nie było w tym już nic delikatnego i troskliwego. Czuł tylko zachłanność mając wrażenie, że dotyk Blaine'a rzeźbi go na nowo, jego ręce przeczyły wszystkiemu, czego dotychczas nauczył się na lekcjach biologii i fizyki. Nie dbał nawet oto, jak dziecinnie to zabrzmiało.  
On sam bał się go dotykać, niedorzecznie sądząc, że mógłby mu zrobić krzywdę, zupełnie jakby jego drobne dłonie nabrały nagle niewiarygodnej siły. Blaine tymczasem omijał miejsca szczególnie wrażliwe na dotyk, kwestią czasu było jednak, aż tam dotrze. Znów spojrzał mu w oczy szukając w nich oznak tego, że powinien przestać. Zobaczył jednak jedynie zaufanie i pewność. Już się nie wahał. Ostatni raz przycisnął swoje usta do jego.  
Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej kompletny, jakby całe życie czegoś mu brakowało. Zawsze bał się, że nie będzie wiedział jak zachować się w takiej sytuacji. Ale jego mózg powoli włączał tryb autopilota, zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę miał w sobie całą tę wiedzę od urodzenia. Dotyk Blaine'a sprawił, że wyszła na światło dzienne. Wszystko było powolne, piękne, idealne. Nieważne jak bardzo ruch był gwałtowny, jak chaotyczne były pocałunki. Perfekcja. Tylko to słowo jest w stanie oddać to, co czuli.  
Nie było w tym wszystkim żadnej magii, nie było jednak też prostoty. Ich oddechy połączyły się w jeden, zupełnie jakby śpiewali sobie tylko znaną piosenkę i właśnie dochodzili do refrenu. Blaine poczuł jak paznokcie Kurta wbijają się w jego plecy i wiedział, że nigdy nie poczuje już przyjemniejszego bólu. Cały czas patrzył mu w oczy, jakby bał się, że jeżeli choć na moment odwróci wzrok, cały świat zniknie. W tamtej chwili tym światem był Blaine.  
Wtedy usłyszał znaną melodię. Melodię, która sprawiła, że stanęło mu serce, a krew jakby przestała krążyć w żyłach.  
Obudził się ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach i wyłączył budzik.  
Przytulił drugą poduszkę, jakby głowa Blaine'a faktycznie tam wcześniej spoczywała. Był pewien, że w tej samej chwili, w innym domu, w innym łóżku tak drogi mu chłopak wtula się w inne ciało. Żaden przymiotnik nigdy nie zabolał go bardziej.


End file.
